


Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls

by charchietrash



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charchietrash/pseuds/charchietrash
Summary: warning: SMUT!" I've got more witA better kissA hotter touch a better fuckThan any boy you'll ever meetSweetie, you had meGirl, I was it, look past the sweatA better love deserving ofExchanging body heat in the passenger seat "Archie has just broken up with Veronica Lodge, his first love. His sadness attracts a certain redhead who invites him over to "cheer" poor Archiekins up.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Archie, what the fuck do you mean you need a break?" Veronica screamed at him, tears streaming down her face whilst she clutched onto his wrist. Her short black nails digging into his skin.

"Please just leave, Veronica. I want to be alone right now." Archie responded, his eyes diverting towards someplace else, anywhere was better than her black soulless eyes.

He pulled his wrist away, rubbing the red skin and scratch she had left. "Fucking leave me alone and never talk to me again, I saw you with Nick".

Veronica took a slow step back, her tears rolling down her powdered cheeks. "He was nothing. But if you want to be alone? Then fine. Have it your way, Andrews." She walked off down the corridor, disappearing into the girls' bathroom.

 

"Thank God, I thought she'd never leave." Archie turned around to see Cheryl leaning against his locker, her red skirt riding up slightly.

"C-Cheryl? I didn't see you come .." Cheryl smirked and looked down at the ground. "I came to see if you were alright, Archiekins" Archie breathed out slowly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay .. Veronica cheated, I did what I had to do." 

"Well, she was fucking stupid to do so." Cheryl looked back up at him, her eyes seemed so warm, so comforting. And Archie liked that. 

"Yeah, she was .." Archie replied, his eyes slowly roaming over the redhead's small figure. She was so beautiful. 

"Like what you see, Archiekins?" She smirked, licking her lips. "You can have me if you want, a quicky in the closet? Under the bleachers? No one has to know."

His eyes widened as he looked back into her light brown. "Cheryl, no .. You're my friend .."

 

She shrugged and turned around. "Suit yourself, Archiekins. But I'm only one call away." 

And with that, she left.  


	2. I'm Only One Call Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl invites Archie over for a little .. rendezvous.

 

 

It was 2:45 and Archie Andrews was walking towards the field for football practice when a certain redhead bounced up to him with a wicked smile on her face. "Hey Archiekins!"

"Hey Cheryl .." Archie replied, looking down at the ground. God, why was she so hot?

"So, I know you're probably going to say no but .. I need a study buddy. Will you come over to study with me?"

Archie looked at her and bit his lip. "Okay."

"But Arch- Wait, you will?" 

"Yeah, I need a distraction .. Screw football, let's go."

"Wow. Archie Andrews turning down football? Who are you, Archiekins?" Cheryl smirked, starting to walk towards her red flashy car.

"The old Archie .. He's gone." He replied solemnly, following her. 

 

 

\---

 

Archie never thought he'd be doing this right now. Why did she have to be so .. inciting?

But here he was, shirtless and lying underneath a clothed Cheryl Blossom who was nipping at his neck. He knew that there would be bruises tomorrow.

"Cheryl .. Cheryl, wait!" Archie exclaimed, slowly pushing her off of him. "Are you sure about this?"

Cheryl smirked and ran her fingers through his ginger locks. "I've never been as sure about anything, Archiekins. Now strip off and fuck me!"

With no time to waste, Archie unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them off whilst Cheryl stripped off her dress, revealing she was not wearing anything underneath.

"God, you're a tease." He mumbled, pulling her closer to him.

She chuckled and kissed him.

 

 

 

He laid her gently onto the bed, trailing kisses from her neck down to her cunt, kissing roughly onto her centre. She let out a moan and threw her head back, pulling him closer, she wrapped her legs around his head. "Now who's the tease?"

He smirked and licked slowly, keeping eye contact with her. "You taste amazing, Cheryl. So sweet."

He lapped into her, his tongue circling around her clit, making her squirm and groan. "Fuuuck .. Please, Archie .. I need you inside of me .."

With one last lick he lowered his pants, revealing his hard member. Pushing her legs apart he slid up to mount her. "Do you have a condom?" He asked.

"No, I'm on the pill. Fuck me, Archie!"

 

Without any hesitation, he lined up his cock with her opening and slid inside. The sudden movement made Cheryl gasp and squeeze his very round bottom. 

He started to pound into her, faster and faster. Their skin slapping against each other, their sweat colliding. Breathless moans filled the air as the pair fought over dominance.

 

Using his thumb he circled her clit, causing her to scream louder. "A-Archie .. I'm gonna .."

"Me too .. Ugh Agh!" His cum filled her, pulling out he stroked his cock, spraying some on her breasts. 

 

Sitting up she licked the remaining cum off of her breasts and licked the tip of his cock.

"No .. No .. Another time .." He said standing up, putting his clothes back on.

 

"But today was about you .. " She frowned, kneeling on the bed.

"And I got off seeing you cum for me." He smirked, kissing her forehead and walking out of her room.

 

That damn Archie Andrews. She thought. 

 


End file.
